It started with a camping trip
by keishii-chan
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go camping. Sango brings an old friend and sparks fly between the hanyou and the miko. Will it last? Or is there relationship doomed before it begins? mostly INUKAG I suck at summaries...this is my first fic so...be gentle. Read and


Hey guys! This is a new fic...I know what your thinking..."A new one!?!? She hasn't even finished her other three!" Yeah...well, I've dissided to re-write them all. Im not very happy with them, and I think they could be WAY better...I'm really sorry though. Ok? ok. Anyways...this is the one I'm gonna work on. Ok? ok. Lol. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Oh yeah! Heres the stats of everyone.

**Inuyasha Tashio: **Brother of Sesshomaru.

**Age:**18

**Girl friend:** None...at the moment .

**Seshomaru Taishio:** Brother of Inuyasha.

**Age**:19 (held back for a year for Rin...awww)

**Girlfriend:** Rin

**Miroku: **Best friend to Inuyasha and kinda Sesshomaru (hes more afraid of Sesshomaru then anything.)

**Age:**18

**Girlfriend:** Sango

**Sango: **Older sister to Rin.

**Age:**18

**Boyfriend:** Miroku

**Rin: **Sango's younger sister.

**Age:** Just turned 17

**Boyfriend:** Sesshomaru Taishio

**Kagome: **Sango and Rin's best friend from Kyoto.

**Age:** 18

**Boyfriend: **None...at the moment .

Sorry, I just wanted to put that in...mmkay. Now....ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Rin and Sango walked up to there boyfriends and gave them goodmorning hugs. It was the friday of spring break and all of them were really excited. Inuyasha made a gaging noise as the couples kissed.

"Hey, just cause you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to take it out on us." Miroku said as he felt up Sango's rear and got hit in the head.

Inuyasha feh'd, its not like he was always singal. Accually, he had just gotten out of a big relationship with a girl by the name of Kikyo. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just found out that she had been slutting around with a guy named Naraku. It was all for the best though, none of his friends liked Kikyo...they hated her.

Inuyasha sighed as he followed the happy couples in front of him to there 1st period class. They all sat in the back rows so they wouldn't get caught passing notes as easily. Even though it did no good sence the teacher, Mrs.Satio, kept an eye on the five. Mainly Inuyasha.

Mrs.Satio sighed at her class. They were in a talkin frenzy that always happend before a break. She smacked a ruler in front of a students desk and everyone went silent. She then prosseded to write problems on the board.

Sango passed a note down to all of them.

_Sango: Hey! I was thinking, we should all go on a camping trip!_

_Miroku I got scared at the 'I was thinking...' part. Hahaha..._

_Rin: Hahahaha_

_Inuyasha: I got nothing better to do...Im in._

_Sesshomaru: Me too._

_Rin: Kool! Sounds like fun!_

_Sango: Shut up Miroku! Ok! I'll look up places to go on the internet!_

_Sesshomaru: Sounds good._

_Inuyasha: Yup_

_Rin: FUN!!! YAY!!!_

_Miroku: Yeah...TEACHER!!!_

They quickly crumpled the note and went back to working as Mrs. Satio walked by.

The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful...well, for Inuyasha at least. He got into his car at the end of the day, not bothering to say good-bye to any of his friends as he sped off. He turned on the radio and on came 50 cent. His eyes narrowed at the black box of horror...he quickly turned the station until he came to a station with Linkin Park playing.

"Better than that crap," he mumbled to himself as he drove the rest of the way home.

A couple hours later at home the phone rang. Sesshomaru jumped over the couch to the phone and picked it up.

"Mushi mushi, Rin?!?" He asked like an excieted school girl.

"Oh...DIPSHIT!!!!" He yelled from the living room.

"Sesshomaru..." There father warned from the kitchen downstairs, Sesshomaru was in his and Inuyasha's room. But sence Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was a demon, he could hear them. Sesshomaru shiverd at the tone of his fathers voice. Inuyasha came running in.

"Shut up fuck bag!"

"INUYASHA!!!" There father yelled from the kitchen. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru who was snickering and while going back to watching his movie.

"Mushi mushi, Inuyasha here."

"Hey! Its Sango."

"Sango?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the trip."

"Ok."

"First of all, can you and Sess go?"

"Yeah."

Rin sqweeling was heard from the other end of the phone. Inuyasha held the phone

away from his head as to not hurt his sensative ears.

"Ok, good. Cause I wanted to bring a friend."

"Mhm."

"A girly friend."

"Mhm."

"A SINGAL girly friend."

"No."

"WHAT!?! WHY??!?" Sango screamed and Inuyasha had to hold the phone away from

his ear again.

"Because your not fixing me up with anyone...again."

"Why?"

"Remember last time?"

Flash back Inuyasha's date with the girl from hell Aka: Maemi

"Your cute!" She laughed and snorted. Inuyasha looked a little scared as she pintched his cheeks...again.

"Uh...thanks?" Inuyasha said, pulling her hands away from his face.

"YOU HATE ME!!!!" She screamed and started crying and snorting, making everyone in the restaraunt move away.

"Sh sh sh...no I don't."

"Ok!"

Inuyasha sighed and started to eat again. Maemi took her fork and held it pointing up on her head and stood up on the table.

"Im getting messages from my alien friends..." She said and started to hop on one foot.

End of flash back

"Ok...maybe she was a little hyper-"

"HYPER!?!? Sango...the girl was a FRUIT CAKE!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!! But this is my best-friend. And she's not like that...believe me."

"Fine...whatever."

"YAY!!! Im gonna go call her right now! Ja ne!" Sango said and hung up. Inuyasha stared at the phone, listening to the dead phone line before he put it back on the hook. She turned to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"She's gonna blind-date me again!" He whinned to his older sibling.

Sesshomaru blinked a couple times then started to cracking up laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, throwing a pillow at him.

"_Ha ha ha _She's gonna go and hook you up with some physco _ha ha ha _and you'll be trapped with her _ha ha ha _CAUSE WE'LL BE IN THE WOODS!!!!" Sesshomaru started cracking up and fell off the couch. Inuyasha growled and stormed out of the room.

'Oh god...what if he's right! We all know Sango, the chick is surelly a physco!' Inuyasha started to panick as he sat on the living room couch and started to slowley rock back and forth in feedle position.

Inuyasha's father walked into the room and cocked his head to one side.

"Wha-Ohhh Sango's hooking you up again." Inuyasha's dad said sitting down and turning a foot-ball game on.

"Wait...aren't you and the 'poss-ae' camping?" (trying to be cool. lol. Parents...-shakes head-)

Inuyasha nodded. His father started cracking up for the same reason Sesshomaru had.

"KAMI!!!!" He yelled before slamming the front door. He got in his car and drove off. 'I'll go to Miroku's house. Maybe we'll go T.P a house or something' He thought as he drove to Miroku's house. Lucky Inuyasha, he walked in as Miroku and Sango were in a pretty deep make-out fest. Inuyasha just walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwhich.

"Inuyasha...." Miroku said, a little pissed off that he was getting pretty far tonight with Sango and his 'best-friend' interupted him.

"Yes?" He said inocently, not making eye contact and toping his huge-ass sandwhich.

"Out...NOW!" Miroku said, pushing him and his sandwhich out the front door.

Inuyasha was packing up for tomorrow...the day he met the so called 'not physco girl'. Sesshomaru, being a perfect organized person, was all done with his packing and was sitting with Miroku on the couch. Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief as he put his last piece of clothing, a 'Mushroomhead' T-shirt in his bag and zipped it up.

Inuyasha grabbed a pop from there fridge and sat down and slurped it loudly, just cause he knew Sesshomaru couldn't stand that noise. Sesshomaru looked over at him with irratation and threw a pillow at him.

"Nock it off." Inuyasha smirked, happy to get a reaction from him. Miroku laughed at the two then stoped.

Outside, you could hear wheels screeching to a stop. They all ran over to the window and looked down. There was Sango and Rin's cars, but there was one in front of them. It was a black bug convertible. The girl that had driven it got out and started jumping up and down cheering.

"HA! I WIN!!!" She said. All three of the girls giggled and started towards the house. The guys scrambled to the couch, trying to look like they were casually sitting there watching T.V. The girls came up and nocked on the door.

"Come in!" All the guys said at the same time. Sango and Rin appeared with someone new. A raven haired girl. She was wearing a tight black Tee with dark hip-hugger jeans and a black belt with silver spikes. She had black and red bracelets running up her arms.

"Everyone, this is my BESTEST friend in the whole wide world! Kagome! Kag, these are the guys, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango said, pointing at them as she said there name. Kagome smiled shyly and waved at everyone.

"Uh...hi." She said, the guys blinked before they all said 'hi' in unison.

"We really have to stop doing that." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. I feel like the brady bunch with you two." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright. Kagome, come sit down." Sango said, as her and Rin sat down next to there boyfriends.

"Kagome, where are you from?" Miroku asked.

"Im from Kyoto, but we moved into the shrine about 15 minutes away from here with my grandpa cause he's getting old and he can't hanlde it all by himself." She said, and everyone nodded.

"Are you coming camping with us?" Inuyasha asked, not breaking his gaze from the T.V. Kagome glared at him, thinking it was very rude to pay attention to the T.V when guest are over. Then she realized....what camping trip?

"Uh...Sango? You never told me about a camping trip." Kagome said, looking at her friend in confusion.

"Oh yeah! We're going up to the mountains tomorrow morning and we wanted you to go!" Sango exclaimed happily. Kagome blinked a couple times before jumping up.

(authors' note: I really don't know if there are mountains in tokyo. lmao. I know theres mount. fuji or something like that....but this is my fic...so HA!)

"Sango!!! If I'm gonna go then I still gotta unpack and then re-pack clothes! And then I have to ask my mom still! Then I have to take my cat out of the...SHIT!!!" Kagome said all in one breathe and ran out the door. She ran to her car jumped in and sped off.

"She...seems nice." Sesshomaru said.

"Not crazy huh?" Inuyasha said, taking a drink of his pop. Sango glarred at him.

"She's not crazy...she just has a lot to do. Anyways, I'm gonna go help her un-pack. Rin? Are you coming?"

Rin gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss and stood up. "Yeah, I'll come...RACE YA!!!" She said and ran out the door. Sango gave Miroku a quick hug before running after her.

Later that day

"Thanks you guys." Kagome said, putting the final picture up on the wall of her new room.

"No prob kag." Rin said.

"So, what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango said, giving Rin a knowing smile.

"He seems kinda rude. He doesn't even break away from the T.V to talk to anyone." Kagome said.

"Yeah, thats yash for ya. He's always like that, don't take it personally." Rin told her. Kagome nodded.

"So, your all packed. Your room is done. Buyo's alive," Kagome blushed at that part. "...do you wanna go get something to eat? Pizza?" Sango asked. Kagome and Rin nodded.

"Ok, let me call Miroku real quick, the guys will get pissy knowing we had pizza and they didn't." Sango laughed. Kagome and Rin nodded.

"Miroku? Pizza place in 10." Sango said and hung up.

"Ok, lets go! Who's car?" Rin asked.

"Kag's, I love her car." Sango said. Kagome nodded and grabbed the keys.

"Alright, lets go."

Pizza place

"Where are they!?!?" Rin yelled/asked but more yelled. Sango shrugged.

"There slow...probabily fighting about something stupid."

"I TOLD YOU! I ATE MORE JELLY BEANS!!!!" They heard Inuyasha yell from the front doors.

"NO YOU DIDN'T, I DID!!!!!" Miroku yelled back. They saw all the girls glarring at them, and sat down. Sesshomaru sighed at the stupidness of his brother and his friend. Kagome laughed.

"Ok...uh, we ordered pepporoni. Is that ok?" Rin asked. The guys nodded.

"I won..." Miroku mummbled. Inuyasha kicked him under the tabled.

"Im sooooo glad this is spring break." Sesshomaru said, putting an arm around Rin. Rin got an evil look in her eyes and blew into Sesshomaru's ear. He wipped his head around and started biting at the air. Kagome started to crack up along with everyone else.

"Rin...stop, please?" Sesshomaru said, laying his head on her chest.

"Awwww..." Rin cooed and started petting his head.

"Hey, I heard there were huge ass bears up in the area where we're heading." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widend.

"B-b-bears???" She asked.

"Yeah...your not scared, are you?"

"Of-course not." Kagome said taking a drink of her pop.

"Yeah Kag, thats why you used to scream everytime you got a teddy bear or saw winnie the pooh." Sango said, giggling. Kagome hit her on the arm, which caused her to laugh even more.

"I am not scared of bears...that was a long time ago." She said, trying to act tough.

The pizza was set down at there tabled and the guys started to cram food into there mouth. The girls dissided that it was probabily a good idea to keep there hands away, in order not to loose a finger.

The girls finally got one slice for themselves as the guys were all on there fifth. When the pizza was gone and hands were not fingerless, they dissided it was a good idea to go and get some sleep for tomorrow's trip down there. So they all broke apart, said there good-byes and went home.

After Kagome dropped Sango and Rin of at there house, she went home. Got in the shower, and went to bed. But something scarred her a little...she couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha.

"Miroku...stop." Inuyasha said, as the guys were driving back to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house.

"The costume shop?" He asked, as Inuyasha jumped out. He returned five minuted later with a huge bag.

"Whats that?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to see whats in the bag.

"I'll show you when we get back." Inuyasha said as they drove back to the house.

Hi! Im a new Author. So...please be nice. Oh! and just to tell you all. None of the furture chapters will be this long unless I'm REALLY bored. Ok. Please read and review.

Thank you!

keishii-chan


End file.
